Shingeki no Fairy Tail
by LucyDragneel89
Summary: Everyone thinks Lucy is a runaway celestial wizard, but she has a much darker past.
1. Introduction

Shingeki no Fairy Tail

Attack on Titan Fairy Tail crossover

I don't own AOT or FT

**Introduction**

Lucy Heartfilia. She was thought to be a celestial wizard from the mage guild Fairy Tail, but in reality, she is so much more than that. She was born in the Shiganshina district and had a happy life. When she was 10, Titans broke through the walls. Her house was destroyed and she was lost. She had to watch her closest friends get eaten alive. She ran while she cried when a Titan saw her. It was about to pick her up, but her mother jumped in between her and The titan to save her. The titan ate her mother instead and she had to watch in horror. When she ran to the boats, she made it on, but her father did not. He told her to go live with her uncle as soon as this was over. Her uncle was the very rich Jude Heartfilia who owned Heartfilia railways.

When she made it to wall rose, she didn't want to do anything. She didn't want to eat, she didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to talk to anyone. It was during those tough times when she realized that she wanted to take revenge on all Titans. They took her friends, her family, and her home and she wouldn't stand for it. In the next year, she wanted to join the military. At first they declined her, but when she told them who her uncle was, they let her in immediately. She was the youngest, but also the most skilled of them all. She was number 1 out of the top 10 soldiers to join military police. She joined the military police for a short time, but she moved to the Scout Regiment. She decided that being safe inside the walls wouldn't make her wish of revenge come true.

She killed the most Titans, and most of the time, she was the only one to come back from missions inside the walls. One day, she was on a mission outside the walls. She was doing pretty good but then, a Titan snuck up on her and bit her leg off. She was rushed back to the walls and she was given a bionic leg. She was 14. When she was 15, the Titans were thought to be completely wiped out. After that, she left for her uncle's manor. She was treated like garbage and her uncle has been telling her that her mother and father's death was her fault. She couldn't take this anymore and she ran away.

Since this was a kingdom with wizards, she decided to start fresh and become a wizard herself. She tried to find what kind of magic was right for her, and she found out that celestial magic was the best for her. She found out about wizard guilds and she wanted to join one ever since. She wanted to be in a guild that was always causing trouble and full of excitement. She found out about Fairy Tail and she immediately wanted to join. She met Natsu in Hargeon and she got in. She met many new friends and many new enemies. She told herself that no matter how close she was to someone, she would never let them know about her past. She kept her secret skills hidden to protect her true identity, even if they might have saved her in the past. This is her story.


	2. Sudden Attack

Chapter 1

Sudden Attack

Lucy was in shock. This was supposed to be a regular job but it went to wrong so fast.

_Flashback starts_

_Lucy was going on an easy job with her team. They were supposed to stop a group of bandits in a nearby town. Finding their hidden base was easy enough and they didn't put up much of a fight. When it looked like everyone was wiped out, the leader started laughing crazily. Behind him, were 20 titans. Lucy just stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. She started having many flashbacks of her parents dying and watching her friends getting eaten. No way in hell was she letting that happen again. After she broke out of her shock, she saw the largest titan pick up the leader and ate him. Everyone else just watched in horror. Erza pulled out her sword and cut off a titan's head. To her surprise, it grew it back. Lucy had to face facts, they were back and she couldn't do anything. Her team was rendered useless against these monsters. It took her about 3 years to train to start killing them and no one else here knew anything about them. "Erza! Aim for the nape of the neck!" she yelled, but the great Titania missed. Without the maneuvering device, this was useless. They had to kill them now or else they would escape and destroy Magnolia. While she was thinking about what to do, Erza successfully killed one, but 2 escaped the hideout. Team Natsu had to abandon the job and they barley escaped with their lives._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ends_

She couldn't move. She looked at her bionic leg, realizing that even an elite soldier like her could get seriously injured. Tears flooded her eyes, knowing what was to come of her friends and her new home. Magic wasn't going to solve this.

"Hey Luce. Are you ok?"

She had to tell them now. She couldn't keep this a secret anymore, even though she swore to herself not to let anyone else know. She told them everything, but they were shocked the most when she told them about her bionic leg. They also knew how terrible this was going to be. After she told them, she burst into tears. She didn't want to replay her past. They all had to stop them before they reproduce and there are more titans. She ran towards the guild and she saw hell.


End file.
